Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new proceess for the shaping agglomeration of finely divided particulate solids using binders and to the use of the new agglomeration process for the production of, in particular, free-flowing granular materials which may be used for a variety of applications. More particularly, the invention seeks to use (in a conceptionally new formulation), reactive binder systems which are converted from the soluble into the insoluble state in the course of the process. The measured use of these auxiliaries in the multi-stage process described in the following provides for a simplified and economic process for the production of, in particular, pourable and free-flowing agglomerates which may contain a wide range of inorganic and/or organic components as valuable material.